Many products, for example, personal care products, are intended to be used for a particular, limited, period of time. In some circumstances it would be advantageous for the product to visually convey a message to the individual using the product at a particular time during the use of the product. For example, a small child using a training pant could be positively reinforced after wearing the training pant for some extended period of time. As another example, many disposable products should be replaced after a defined period of time. After the designated time, the products may have lost some efficacy, thus making it advantageous for the wearer of the product to replace the old product with a new product. A graphic or message appearing on the product at the designated time would alert the wearer and those in the immediate surroundings that it is time to change the product.
Therefore, a need exists for a graphic and/or message display system for causing a graphic or message to appear on a product at a designated time and a method for using the system. The message should be easy to see. Additionally, the system should be easy to activate at the start of the use of the product. Desirably, the system can be tailored to cause the message to appear at a particular time depending on the particular product. The present invention addresses the aforementioned need.